Best Friends Turn Best Lovers
by LydiaLuvsEmmett91
Summary: Bella has always liked Alice. What happens one nite when Bella sees Alice naked? What will happen? Read and find out. ! LEMONS! Read FEM SMUT. ONE-SHOT!


**Best Friends to Best Lovers**

"Oh, I'm just so nervous!" Alice shouted to Bella from inside the shower. Bella was sitting on the toilet with the lid down, working on a TV guide crossword puzzle.

"Sweetie, you're only going to a movie. There's nothing to be nervous about. You've been doing this since high school."

"I know, but I really like him. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm too... Oh, I don't know... too fragrant?"

"If men didn't like the smell of perfume, they wouldn't buy it for us. 'Jovovich of RESIDENT EVIL' 5 letters, ends in A."

"Bella. I'm just going to stop thinking about it. I can't reach my towel."

Not looking up from her crossword puzzle, Bella leans forward to grab the towel. She hands it to Alice, while penciling in her answer. Alice slides the shower door open and takes the towel. She begins vigorously rubbing the towel around her scalp, drying off her hair.

"Do you hear the phone?" She asked.

Bella looked up at Alice._"...wow..."_ She breathed silently in her head. _"Alice is really attractive."_ She closed her eyes slowly, imagining just for a moment what it would be like to touch Alice's body... the way a lover would. _Softly, and sensually. What would it feel like to be the object of Alice's desire? To see that look in her eyes... that look that says, "I've been waiting for you. I want you like nothing I've ever wanted before. You can please me in ways I've never imagined. I belong to you now, take me._"

She shook the thoughts out of her head and said, "I'm sorry Alice, what did you say?"

"Oh, I just thought I heard the phone." She answered, stepping out of the shower.

Bella stood and turned her back to Alice. "I'll go see if there's a message." She said into her shoulder. Alice wrapped the towel around herself and secured it, then began brushing her hair. Bella came back in.

"It was Jasper. He said he couldn't make it tonight." Bella said in what she thought would be the most painless for Alice.

"Oh, no." Alice said, backing to the toilet and having a seat. She leaned over and put her head in her hands, dropping the brush on the floor.

"Well did he say why?" She asked, looking at Bella again.

"He has to pull a double shift at the hospital."

"Oh God. I knew this would happen, I knew something would go wrong."

"Oh, Ally come on. At least he didn't ditch you because you were too fragrant. He has a valid reason. We can just watch a movie here, and I'll fix you something to eat. It'll be just you and me.

When the words _"just you and me"_ come out of her mouth, the fantasies start again, and she closed her eyes, turned her head down diagonally, and exhaled gently.

Alice is too upset. She doesn't notice.

"That would be nice. But I still feel like I did something wrong. Why couldn't he have just told them he couldn't work tonight?" Alice asked

"He works at a hospital, sweetie. He wants to save lives. He won't just let people die because he has a hot date. He's a good man." Bella said a little upset.

"I know. You're right. I'm not even gonna bother with getting dressed. I feel like being lazy." She said, and took her robe from the rack on the wall. She put it on, leaving her towel in place. "I want popcorn." She said, and headed out towards the kitchen.

Bella followed, but quickly returned to the bathroom and picked up the hair brush from the floor. She returned it to its proper place, and then caught up with Alice in the kitchen.

"We don't have movies you really want to see, do we?" She asked Alice.

"No, I was just thinking the same thing. Let's hope there's something good on cable."

"Are you hungry now, or is the popcorn gonna be enough?"

"I don't really feel like eating. Popcorn is fine."

They settled in on the couch with the dimmest lights on, a big bowl of popcorn between them. "I'm glad you're here, Bells. I really didn't want to be alone tonight." Alice said.

Bella smiled at her. She pushed the big red "Power" button on the remote and the TV lit up. It was action movie after action movie, several silly romantic comedies... and then Angelina Jolie.

"Oh, leave it here. I love Angelina Jolie." Alice said.

Angelina had short-ish black hair and was dressed very tacky. She had her feet propped up on the desk of a very fancy looking older woman. They were discussing modeling.

Bella and Alice sat in silence for a while, munching on handfuls of popcorn at a time. In the movie, a long haired photographer was trying to get models to stay after hours to take pictures of "art." Angelina nodded toward a blond woman who had been her make-up artist. "I'll stay if Linda stays." Bella got a tingle when she heard it.

Alice sat there, trying to find something to wipe her buttery hands on. She settled for her towel. She stood and untied her robe, yanked the towel off, and then retied the robe. She wiped her hands down with the damp towel and tossed it across the room towards the laundry basket. When she returned her gaze to the TV screen, she saw the two women, naked... one on either side of the fence. Then the scene cut to the two women making love, naked, sitting upright. Angelina behind the blonde woman, they're tongues smoothly rubbing one another in a sexy French kiss. The blonde woman was pulling Angelina's hand into her.

Alice swallowed hard and kept her eyes glued to the screen. She was very turned on by it, and it made her uncomfortable to be next to Bella when watching it. She was afraid that Bella could somehow sense it. She was embarrassed. As soon as the scene was over, she looked over at Bella, to see how she would react to all the lesbian love. Bella had her head down and eyes closed and was exhaling deeply.

"_She'd been doing this a lot lately. She'd always say it was because she was tired." _Alice thought

Sure enough, Bella confirmed. "Hey, Alice... I'm pretty tired sweetie. Are you gonna be all right by yourself? I know you said you didn't want to be alone, but you seem a lot better now... and if you need anything, you can just come and talk to me."

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. I didn't mean I needed you right next to me. I just meant I didn't want to go home to an empty apartment."

"Ok, sweetie. I mean it; if you need ANYTHING at all, just come talk to me. I'm off work tomorrow, so you can wake me up all you want. And NO I will not get mad." She smiled.

Bella shut her bedroom door and hurried to get in her bed. She lay on top of the blankets, and leaned over the side of her bed. She opened the top drawer of her night stand and pulled out the bottle of K-Y. She poured a small amount onto the fingers of her right hand, and slid off her pants with the other. She felt along her slit with her left hand. It was so wet already; she had no need whatsoever for any K-Y. She had a feeling it would be. Lately, being around Alice had just been too much for her. She had began noticing her in ways she had only noticed... people like Angelina Jolie before. She had kissed a woman before, a few years back at a New Years Eve party.

It was the first time she had kissed a woman. It wasn't one of those life-altering, "Oh my God, I can't believe I've never realized it before... I'm a lesbian!" Kind of moments. Although, maybe it should have been. She really did want to do it, and she really did enjoy it. Immensely, even.

Maybe she didn't do enough with this woman to really feel that way.

Flashback

_She was a very cute, soft butch kind of woman. The kind with baby soft skin, real cute, ya know? With short hair, but very well taken care of. Glowing eyes. The woman had been following Bella around the party all night. Finally, she made her move. Bella knew she would. It aroused her. The woman was very straight-forward and to the point. _

_"I think you're really beautiful. I wasn't going to come over, but I've been watching you... and I've noticed that you seem to be looking, too. Could I buy you a drink?" She smiled. _

_Bella smiled back. "I'm sorry; I've never done this before. I really don't need another drink, but... I have been watching you. Do you... do you maybe want to uh... go outside?" _

_"I'd love to." The woman replied, and she took Bella by the hand and led her out back. _

_The alley was empty of people. Nothing but some dumpsters and broken bottles along the ground. "Do you want to go to my car?" The woman asked. _

_"Yes." Bella said, suddenly very aroused. Still holding Bella by the hand, she started off towards her car. Before she had taken two steps, Bella pulled her back and pushed her to the brick wall. She began kissing her furiously and passionately. A minute of this ferocious animal desire passed, and the woman snuck a hand up Bella's shirt and into her bra for the feel of a bare breast. Her breast was warm and soft in the woman's hand, and Bella moaned. Bella couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her. So she did what all people who want sex now do. She ran away from the woman without any explanation, got in her car, and drove home. She never even got the woman's number._

End Flashback_  
_  
But now here she was again, completely attracted to her best friend. She was spending every night in her room masturbating, thinking about Alice.

With her right hand now she rubbed her clit hard and ferociously. She was thinking about all the times she had given Alice shoulder massages with Alice wearing only that big fluffy white bath robe. She'd slide the robe off of Alice's sexy, tanned shoulders. She imagined what could have happened.

_She imagined Alice moaning, saying "Oh Bella, it feels so good when you rub me like that." _

_She'd play some cheesy line like, "I know a lot of different ways to rub a woman." And then it'd be on, full porn-o style._

Ten minutes of exquisite masturbating pass and Bella is getting close. Her thighs tighten and her butt clenches in preparation for a hard orgasm.

Alice turned off the TV and decided she would check to see if Bella was asleep yet. She was feeling kind of lonely again, and if a was still awake, she wouldn't mind talking to her. She opened the door cautiously and quietly, so as not to disturb Bella if she was indeed asleep.

Bella wasn't asleep at all. She was rubbing her clit madly, and her whole body was tensed up. Alice was SMACKED with a hot wave of arousal upon this sight. She parted her mouth as she gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. She felt herself growing moist. She stayed and watched through the cracked open door.

"uhhhh..." Bella groaned. Then with one final thrust and "Oh, FUCK Alice!" Bella came.

"...she just said Alice. Does she know I'm here???? Oh god! She knows I'm watching! No. No, she couldn't. She would have stopped and tried to pretend she wasn't doing anything. She's far too uptight to knowingly do that in front of me. Why did she say Alice?" she thought.

Bella rolled out of bed to go wash up in the bathroom. Alice saw her coming and hurried back to the couch. She plopped down just in the knick of time. She knew something was up with Bella. She had to know if Bella was having feelings for her. She tried to formulate a plan. "Oh, hey Bella." She said awkwardly. Bella cleared her throat.

"Hey, Ally." She said, not making eye contact with her.

_"Okay,"_ thought Alice. _"Bella is in the bathroom getting washing up and getting ready for bed right now...if I can come up with an excuse to stroll in the bathroom naked and see how she reacts..."_

She didn't know what to do, and she didn't have a lot of time. She ran to the refrigerator and grabbed an egg out of the carton. She smashed it on her head.

_"Ohhhh GROSS!!!"_ she thought.

"I could have at least thought of something better!" she said under her breath.

She ran into the bathroom and flung her robe off of her and onto the floor. Bella had already gotten into the shower to wash up, and didn't see or hear Alice come in. Alice flung open the shower door and Bella screamed.

"What are you doing?!" She scream half scared and nervously.

Alice jumped in with her back to Bellaa, "It's okay, calm down, Bells it's just me. I have to get this egg out of my hair!"

"How did you get an egg in your hair??" Bella demanded.

"I was... playing catch. I missed." She lied.

"In MY apartment???????!!!!" Bella yelled

Alice hadn't counted on pissing Bella off. _"If it works for men..." _she thought, and turned to Bella.

"Does this right one look a little bigger to you?" She asked.

Bella looked Alice's breasts over, obviously affected by them. "No, they're... they're perfect." She said nervously, and swallowed hard.

"Are you sure? It feels bigger. Here..." She said, and placed Bella's hands on her breasts.

Bella accidentally moaned. "No, they're fine." She said, trying her absolute hardest not to seem like she was enjoying this. But it was too late. Alice knew. She knew all about it and now she was gonna have fun.

She smiled at Bella slyly. "Good." She said. "You know, Bella... you're very pretty naked. You've got a really great body."

Bella felt uncomfortable. It wasn't like Alice to act this way. She must have known something.

"I really don't, but thanks anyway." Bella replied.

Alice was slowly taking tiny steps toward Bella in the shower. Bella kept stepping back until she was against the wall.

"You have very pretty lips." Alice said, getting close to Bella's face. She looked into Bella's eyes as she said it, then she glanced down at her lips and then back into her eyes. She smiled with one side of mouth and looked at Bella deviously. "I bet they'd feel nice on mine."

Bella was now so turned on she thought she would explode. They both cracked at the same time and began kissing madly. Their hands explored each other's body parts quickly and firmly. Hands everywhere. Bodies pressed together, breasts touching. The girls were really enjoying themselves. And each other. Bella broke the kiss and bit Alice's neck, hard. Alice moaned. She traced her tongue down from Alice's throat to her nipple, and she sucked it hard.

Alice needed to come. Bad. She pushed Bella's head down between her legs, and heard "Oh, yes!" just before Bella began flicking at her clit with her tongue.

"Ohhhh" Alice moaned, finding that she was very weak in the knees. She braced herself with her back against the shower wall and tried to bow her legs open more to give Bella more room. Bella had much better access and it felt all the more amazing to Alice.

Bella was doing rapid circles around her clit with her tongue. Then she put two fingers inside Alice and began thrusting. There was room for a third, so she jammed it inside her and Alice REALLY moaned. "Oh FUCK yes!"

She worked Alice's clit and hole simultaneously until her body jerked one last time... and Alice had the unquestionably best orgasm of her life. Bella stood back up and grinned at Alice, who could do nothing but smile lazily. She was worn out. Monica had really worked her good. These two friends had finally become lovers.

They didn't really say anything, but they did hold hands. There was really no need to say anything. They knew that they were both feeling the same thing. They got out of the shower and dried off, never letting go of each other. They left the bathroom naked.

"Oh!" They heard in a high pitched female voice, as soon as they came out. They were startled to find Rosalie standing in the middle of the living room area staring wide-eyed at them. "I... I... I thought Alice had her date in the bathroom with her..."

Alice and Bella looked at each other, then at Rosalie. No one knew what to say.


End file.
